


A mistake to be mended

by Meep_55



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Canon, minor angst?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep_55/pseuds/Meep_55
Summary: The aftermath of the duel between Eda and Lilith (shown in Young blood,  Old soul)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A mistake to be mended

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not trying to defend Lilith’s actions, even if she wasn't intending it to be permanent her actions were still messed up and I still feel like her redemption arc has only just begun, but I thought that a extension to the flashback we saw in YB,OS solely in Lilith’s POV would be interesting.

Lilith watched her sister in the owl-beast form run away from the crowd. Right now she had everything she ever wanted, but it felt like everything was spiraling out of control. _Dang it Edalyn! Why did you have to forfeit at the last minute?_

Feeling concerned for her sister, she immediately tries to run after her but her arm is caught by the judge who had watched the whole scene unfold and soon after, her friends and family crowd around her to congratulate her. 

.

. .

. . .

By the time she had managed to slip away from everyone, the moon was shining in the sky. As soon as she was able to, she ran to the blackmarket and found the merchant who sold her the curse.

“How do you reverse a curse?!“ the ginger haired girl shouted in anger and desperation.

The merchant, despite being yelled at by an angry 16-ish year old girl, looked surprisingly calm.

“I’m assuming that you bought a curse off me a couple of days back?”

“Yes! And I want to reverse it. How do I do that?”

After a few moments of pondering, the merchant disappeared beneath a pile of items before emerging with a golden bottle. “This elixir should help”

Lilith eyed the liquid suspiciously. “Does this have any side effects for its user?” Even if she did learn what an elixir was in one of her classes, she wanted to double-check, just in case. _I’ve already caused harm by cursing her, I shouldn’t worsen it._

The mysterious man shrugged. “Not any that I know of.”

Lilith sighed. That'll have to do. “I’ll take it. How much is it?”

The mysterious man grinned. “20 golden coins.”

Lilith bit her lower lip. That would use up most of her savings, but hopefully being in the emperor's coven will have its advantages when it comes to financial situations. It wasn’t like she had any other options anyways. “I’ll take it.” She said while digging through her bag and pulling out the exact number of coins

The merchant eagerly took the coins before pushing the bottle towards his customer. “Pleasure doing business with you!”

.

. .

. . .   
  


Some time after her departure from the market, Lilith finds a trace of a beast leading towards the woods. Assuming it was her sister that left it, she follows it, and sure enough, the trail led to Edalyn. The brown creature was curled up underneath a tree, whimpering in fear. 

Seeing this, she felt a pang of guilt. She wasn’t intending to cause her sister this much pain when she had snuck into her room at night. All she wanted was to weaken her magic, just enough for her to win. _But that was messed up from the start, wasn’t it?_

Quietly approaching the beast, she handed her the elixir and helped her drink it all. Soon enough, Edalyn was back in her human/witch form.

Eda looked at her sister with a blank expression before surfing forward and hugging her, sobbing in her arms. 

“Shh it’s ok, I’ve got you.” The elder sister murmured soothingly.

After a few moments of crying, Eda managed to stutter out a sentence while hiccupping. “H-how did I get this curse? I swear I didn’t touch or eat anything weird!” 

Hearing this Lilith’s breath hitched. She opened her mouth to tell the truth, to tell her that she had done it so she could get into the Emperor's coven, but the words seemed to have gotten stuck inside her throat. _What she doesn’t know won’t hurt right?_

“It doesn’t matter. It’s gone now. Besides, I’m sure it was only a one time thing!” She said while attempting to sound cheerful. From an outsider point of view this may sound like its goal was to reassure Eda, but it mostly to convince herself that she did not just curse her sister for life.

.

. .

It wasn’t. Even after days, weeks even, the curse hasn’t loosened its grip on her sister. At this point Lilith was starting to fear that it was permanent.

As time went by, Edalyn went from a happy-go-lucky girl to a closed-off hermit who spent most of her days in the woods hiding from everyone. Seeing this dramatic change made the guilt that she had done this to her sister slowly eat Lilith from the inside.

Every other day, she ran off to the library whenever she could to find some way to heal a curse only for her to come back empty-handed and even more discouraged than before. 

But, time didn’t slow down for her to regret and despair. Soon, with a heavy heart, Lilith traveled to the Emperor's castle to visit Emperor Belos for the first time.

After introducing herself and briefly talking about what she aspires to bring into the coven and some other businesses stuff, the subject of her sister eventually made its way into the conversation.

“I was informed that your sister, Edalyn Clawthorne, has refused to join a coven. You do realize that doing so is a crime?” 

Hearing her sister’s name brought another wave of guilt to Lilith’s mind.

“She was going to join the Emperor’s coven with me if it weren’t for the fact that there was only one spot open! And now with her curse she can’t really join another one..” 

“A curse you say?” The emperor looked thoughtful for a minute. “Hmm.. If you can bring her here and get her to join the emperor’s coven, I’ll heal it.” 

Lilith looked up in disbelief. “R-really?”

“Of course, After all, what kind of Ruler would I be if I can’t even help one of my coven member’s family?”

The offer made Lilith’s heart swell up with hope. She had some doubts about whether he could actually do it, but pushed it down. This was the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isle. If he couldn’t do it, then it was hopeless.

“Yes. I'll do it. I'll bring Edalyn to the Emperor's coven.”

She made a mistake by cursing her sister, maybe this could be a way to redeem herself. Besides, Edalyn had wanted to join in the first place and the only reason she forfeited was because of her, so it shouldn’t be that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> (also I have a mini headcanon that it took a while for Eda to return to her cheerful mischievous self cause who wouldn’t be depressed if they suddenly gained a curse that turned them into a giant beast?)


End file.
